AMOR INFERNAL: DECISIONES Y CONFLICTOS
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: El amor verdadero puede presentarse de varias formas, saber identificarlo es un desafio, una decisión que Markus deberá tomar para traer paz a su vida
1. Chapter 1

**CARENCIA DE AMOR**

_Locación desconocida:_

En tierras alejadas de toda civilización se encontraba caminando solo un pony color durazno pálido, era Markus Deathook aka Hades quien vagaba solo por un desierto gris, el lugar era totalmente inhóspito y no se podía ver ninguna montaña a lo lejos-Vaya lugar al que he venido, espero y logre encontrar el lugar a donde fueron a parar, diablos Celly espero que tus coordenadas estén bien-recordó lo que le había dicho Celestia una semana antes:-Markus querido necesito que hagas algo por mí-,-Lo que sea mi amada tu solo di que es-,-Una tarea que solo tu podrías cumplir, hace no mucho la boda de mi querida sobrina la Princesa Cadence fue saboteada por la reina de los changelings Chrysalis, se hizo pasar por ella y planeaba absorber todo el amor del Imperio de Cristal pero gracias al amor de Shining Armor y de Cadence fue derrotada y desterrada más allá de las tierras baldías, necesito que la encuentres y la traigas-,-No suena difícil ¿porque no mandas a un pelotón de guardias?-pregunto Markus-Es complicado esas tierras están inexploradas y mis guardias podrían perderse para siempre por eso necesito que lo haga alguien que no pueda perderse y que pueda encontrarla, por favor Hookie ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?-,-Bien si insistes lo hare por ti Celly-

-Gracias querido te amo-dijo dándole un beso. De regreso al presente:

-Jaja nunca podre negarle nada soy un mandilón, si Sleipnir me viera se estaría burlando maldito cabron jajaja….odio hablar conmigo-. Despues de unos días de caminata se empezó a ver a lo lejos un enorme castillo parecido a un gran panal de piedra,-Los encontré-dijo Markus viendo como del panal salía una gran cantidad de Changelings los cuales lo rodearon,-Mmmm veamos cuantos son 10….30….90…140…300 no me parece justo para ustedes- dijo pero antes de que empezara el combate una voz femenina se oyo-¡No ataquen! Lo quiero ileso-dijo la temida Reina Chrysalis acercándose a Markus quien le contesto-"Majestad" debería arrodillarme pero solo he venido para llevarla contra su voluntad a Canterlot-,-Así que la Princesa Celestia ya tiene su propio perro faldero-dijo con tono burlón -Mjajaja deberías tener cuidado con tu lengua querida puede que te cortes a ti misma-dijo apuntando su cuerno hacia ella-Jajaja tienes valor para ser un peón de Canterlot-,-"¿Peón?" jaja me ofendes, yo soy el Gran Dios Hades, gobernante del Inframundo y ahora deberás venir conmigo o tendré que obligarte-,-(Un Dios eh?)pensó Chrysalis, te acompañare sin discusión pero antes te pido que nos acompañes en nuestro banquete nocturno, mañana podremos partir a Canterlot a primera hora-,-¿Qué pretendes?-,-No pretendo nada solo te ofrezco hospitalidad changeling ahora por favor sígueme-dijo mientras se dirigía al castillo, dentro de él llegaron a un gran salón donde se encontraba una enorme y larga mesa y encima se podían ver numerosos platillos a base de insectos, el palacio lucia desgastado y sus antorchas emanaban fuego verde, entonces se sentaron y una variante un poco más grande de parasprite les sirvió los diversos platillos-Dime Markus ¿porque has seguido una orden de Celestia siendo tu un Dios?-pregunto Chrysalis

-Haría lo que fuera por ella es mi pony especial-esto hizo enojar a Chrysalis por dentro pero se contuvo y al fin dijo-Pony especial eh? ¿Qué tiene de especial ser solo un instrumento?-,-¿Qué quieres decir?-,-Por favor es el cuento más viejo del mundo ella solo te está manipulando para obtener lo que quiere después de todo teniendo a un Dios de su lado nada la podría parar, es una lástima que no aprecie todo lo que hagas por ella-,-Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿De verdad crees que soy idiota? Tus manipulaciones no me afectan Chrysalis-molesta la reina dijo-Entonces hare ¡ESTO!- asi lanzo un rayo verde desde su cuerno hasta Markus, pero el Dios ni se inmuto.

-Pobre Reina ¿quieres saber porque tus hechizos no funcionan conmigo? En realidad es simple mi amor por Celly es más fuerte que tu amor por el poder, en cierto modo siento lastima por ti pues nunca sabrás lo que es el amor-, -Desgraciadamente tienes razón Markus nunca conocere el amor, después de todo quien podría amar a alguien como yo-entonces de los ojos de Chrysalis brotaron lágrimas y ella salió corriendo del salón hacia su alcoba dejando a Markus sorprendido:-Mierda creo que me pase debería hablar con ella- entonces Markus se dirigió a la alcoba de la reina (toc, toc)-Oye debo decir que lo siento, no debí decir eso estoy apenado, por favor sal de ahí-, -¡Lárgate! No quiero hablarte-entonces Markus se transformó en humo negro y se filtró por la cerradura de la puerta, al entrar vio a la pobre changeling recostada en su cama aun llorando, miro la alcoba la cual estaba adornada con piezas de jade y había muchas pinturas en un sofá de las cuales en la mayoría se podía apreciar dos alicornios abrazándose o besándose-Eres bastante talentosa y además se nota que quieres conocer a alguien especial, pero debo preguntar ¿por qué robas el amor de otros?-finalmente Chrysalis se levantó-Es la única forma en que puedo obtener el poder necesario para sustentar a mi reino sé que es cruel pero no tolero ver a otras parejas felices alardeando su amor mientras yo me pudro en tristeza-,dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez-,-Te comprendo, yo he sentido esa misma soledad-se acercó y repentinamente abrazo a Chrysalis-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-,-Tranquila es solo un abrazo te hará sentir mejor-dijo Markus separándose de ella pero en el último instante Chrysalis le dio un gran beso en la boca-(¡Pero que carajos!)-Pensó Markus. Al día siguiente-Oh mi cabeza pero ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mientras se levantaba de una cama verde y de una puerta apareció Chrysalis-¡Buenos días Markus! Espero hayas podido dormir después de todo lo que paso anoche-,-¿Anoche?... ¡¿Qué paso anoche?!-, -¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida me demostraste que todo el mundo puede ser amado-,-Oh mierda que he hecho-,-Pues me has hecho la changeling más feliz del mundo Markus-dijo Chrysalis contenta-Oh nonono no pude haberlo hecho, ahora ¿Qué le diré a Celestia?-dijo preocupado-Solo dile que has encontrado algo mejor en mi-, -¡NO! No puedo hacerle eso a Celly-,-Pero que hay de ¿¡Mi!? ¿Que hay de tu Chrysi?-,-¡¿Chrysi?! Me lleva la …..Escucha Chrysi….Chrysalis debo irme ahora mismo pero no te llevare diré que peleamos y que yo te mate-,-Entonces si sientes algo por mi ¿no es cierto?-,-No lo sé todo es confuso en este momento solo hay alguien con quien puedo hablar ahora, nos veremos otra vez-dijo Markus mientras salía volando a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot-No permitiré que Celestia me lo arrebate, lo JURO- Entonces Markus llego al castillo de Canterlot aterrizando en el jardín al lado de la fuente-Oh hermano necesito de tu ayuda por favor ven-y así de un remolino de agua salió otro alicornio blanco, era Jackal Sleipnir aka Poseidón-Ahora que carajos pasa hermano- pregunto Poseidón-Jackal yo…..engañe a Celestia con otra-al oír esto Poseidón se quedó perplejo:-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu? No es posible, eso déjamelo a mí pero tu amas profundamente a Celestia-,-Lo sé es por eso que me siento así, no debes decirle a nadie-, Descuida hermano tu secreto está a salvo pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?-,-Actuare como si nada haya pasado hasta que se me ocurra algo-,-No jodas-dijo Sleipnir-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Si le digo lo que paso se le rompería el corazón-,-Bueno entonces haz lo que creas correcto-

Así partieron los dos pero lo que no se dieron cuenta era que dentro de la fuente una sirena había escuchado toda la conversación y su nombre era: Aria Blaze:-Jejeje así que Hades ha cometido un grave error, púes será peor de lo que imagina.

**¿Qué les parecio? Al parecer Markus se ha metido en un gran lio esperen la continuación: Deathook y Blaze: El sacrificio silencioso.**


	2. DEATHOOK Y BLAZE: SACRIFICIO SILENCIOSO

**DEATHOOK Y BLAZE: EL SACRIFICIO SILENCIOSO**

_Fortaleza de Torkular, Karraban al anochecer:_

Una semana después del "incidente con Chrysalis" Lord Deathook se encontraba en su trono de piedra pensando cuando su comandante Lor Ragnarok entro por la puerta:-Mi señor debo preguntar ¿Qué lo tiene tan intrigado?-,-Dime Ragnarok ¿es posible olvidar un acto que sabes que es erróneo pero que disfrutaste?-,-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi Lord? Debe haber sido algo realmente duro-, entonces se oyó una voz en el fondo: -Simplemente se metió con la persona equivoca en el momento inadecuado-

-Pero que….descúbrete ahora mismo sirena siento tu presencia así que ahórrame la molestia de buscarte-entonces apareció frente a ellos una pony color malva y crin purpura-Espera un minuto yo te conozco eres una de las 3 sirenas encargadas de custodiar las llaves de las bestias de mi hermano Poseidón, Aria Blaze ¿no es así?-,-¿Cómo supis…..no importa yo sé lo que hiciste con Chrysalis-,-¿Y a ti en que te afecta eso sirena?-pregunto Markus

-Simplemente digo que sería algo terrible si la Princesa Celestia se enterara de lo que ocurrió entre tú y la reina de los changelings-,-Y ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?-,-Jaja nada en especial solo busco a alguien que me haga compañía ya que estoy sumamente aburrida-,-¿Y por qué no estas con los de tu clase en la Atlántida? -,-Son muy aburridos necesito a alguien interesante y tu encajas perfectamente-,-¿ Y por qué me chantajeas por una petición tan absurda como esta?-dijo Markus-Jajaja supongo que es por diversión, me divierte fastidiar a los demás-,-Vaya vaya pues si no hay remedio lo hare-

-Excelente sabía que lo harías ahora sígueme-dijo Aria complacida-Mi Lord no estará pensando realmente en acompañarla ¿o sí?-dijo Ragnarok preocupado-Descuida viejo amigo no pasara nada-dijo mientras seguía a Aria fuera de la fortaleza-Y bien mi querida "amiga" a donde me llevaras-,-Bien pues no lo sé jajaja esperaba que mi cita me llevara a algún lugar exótico o emocionante-,-No soy tu cita niña y si conozco uno o dos lugares así-dijo mientras creaba un portal mágico con su cuerno, atravesando el portal llegaron a Winsome Falls las grandes cataratas arcoíris dejaron perpleja a Aria-Wow eso sí que es…colorido-dijo Aria,-Bien niña la primera actividad de hoy será surfing subiendo las cataratas arcoíris-,-¡¿QUE?!- no pudo terminar pues Markus la tomo y la lanzo a la laguna-Waaa pero que haces-,-Intento divertirte niña o almenos intento divertirme yo Jajajaja, ahora viene la parte extrema-, saco dos tablas de surf y coloco a Aria en una-Muy bien chica no vayas a mirar atrás ahora prepárate 1,2,3 YA- salieron disparados subiendo por la cascada-Woohoo- gritaban los 2-Bien ahora iremos a la siguiente parada-dijo Markus y cuando llegaron a la cima del arcoíris se abrió un portal por el cual pasaron disparados llegando al Imperio de Cristal chocando en el suelo-Jaja buen aterrizaje ¿no?- dijo Markus levantándose del suelo-Fue excelente jaja espera ¿dónde estamos? Aguarda he oído sobre este sitio es el imperio de cristal ¿no es así?-,-Así es niña estamos en los dominios de la Princesa Cadence-,-Ah si la casada bwag me hace querer vomitar, es una lástima que Chrysalis no termino con ella-dijo Aria,-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Sleipnir nos contó a Sonata, Adagio y a mi hace tiempo-,-¿Y por qué te desagrada Cadence?-pregunto Markus-Odio todo lo relacionado con el amor y el matrimonio es la máxima expresión de amor-,-Wow entiendo eso es bueno cruel-,-¿Te parece?, pensé que eras el Dios de la Muerte no un simple cobarde debilucho–replico Aria-Así que quieres ver crueldad de verdad pues deléitate niña-dijo mientras se elevaba al cielo y desde lo alto lanzo un rayo de energía negro que partió el castillo de cristal por la mitad-Jajajaja de eso estaba hablando-,-Ahora has sido testigo de mi poder y crueldad (tendré que venir a reparar todo después)pensó-,-Si ya me ha quedado claro, y ¿cuál será nuestra próxima parada?-Así pasaron el día viajando a distintos sitios causando locuras ,-Nuestro último destino será:-decía mientras los transportaba a otro lugar que resulto ser Torkular su misma fortaleza-Pero que pasa creí que dijiste que nos divertiríamos-,-Ha sido suficiente diversión por un día-,-Yo no lo creo-dijo mientras se acercaba-falta lo más divertido-dijo Aria mientras le daba un beso de lengua a Markus quien se quedó brevemente hipnotizado al ver una enorme joya roja que portaba Aria en el cuello,-Espera ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-,-Vamos Markus no me digas que no lo deseas- dijo mientras se agachaba,-No, no quiero hacerlo necesito a Celestia-

-Por qué tener a alguien aburrida como ella cuando puedes divertirte tanto como hoy lo hicimos tú y yo-entonces a Markus le vino un pensamiento brillante-¿Por qué te empeñas en tenerme si dices que odias todo lo relacionado con el amor?-,-Yo….no…demonios me gano, bien Markus supongo que hoy no obtendré nada de ti sin embargo me divertí contigo hoy creo que hasta puedo son….-así con algo de esfuerzo mostro una bella sonrisa lo cual fue sumamente extraño ya que Aria Blaze nunca sonreía-Wow eso si es algo nuevo-dijo Markus sorprendido-Bien entonces nos veremos después Markus- Así Aria se convirtió en vapor y se fue, más tarde en Torkular, dentro de su alcoba Markus se encontraba pensando en su nueva "amiga" y lo que había logrado-No parece tan mala solo es incomprendida-entonces alguien se le recostó encima-Corrección soy peor que mala-Dijo aria inmovilizando a Markus-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! Suéltame ahora-,-Pr favor Markus dijiste que nos divertiríamos y claro que vamos a divertirnos jejeje-.

**Al parecer las cosas se están encendiendo y Markus se está metiendo en más y más problemas no se pierdan el sig. Capitulo: CONFRONTACION REAL:EL JUICIO DE LORD DEATHOOK**


	3. Confrontacion

**Capitulo: CONFRONTACION REAL: EL JUICIO DE LORD DEATHOOK**

Torkular, región de Karraban:

Era una noche tormentosa y Lord Deathook se encontraba en el nivel más profundo de su fortaleza, las catacumbas donde miles de cadáveres yacían pudriéndose-Busco respuestas en el único lugar del mundo donde hay silencio absoluto, necesito aclarar mi mente y tratar de escoger….a una de ellas-entonces las personalidades de Markus tomaron la forma de flamas de colores: la Ira de color rojo, Tristeza de color azul ,la Sabiduría de color verde y la Locura de color rosa-Sabes lo que debes hacer Markus olvídate de ellas y arma tu ejército, ¡destrúyelos a todos! Solo así encontraremos la paz-decía la Ira-No no lo hagas Markus, debes quedarte con Celestia tu sabes que es a ella a quien realmente amas-decía la Sabiduría-Quédate con Chrysalis, su soledad y su tristeza son casi iguales a los tuyos-dijo la Tristeza-No, quédate con Aria es más divertida que las otras, además tiene un toque de crueldad en su ser-dijo la Locura-Todos tienen un poco de verdad en lo que dicen pero sus argumentos no son lo suficientemente válidos para mí, necesito respuestas y pensé que ustedes podrían dármelas-dijo Markus-No podemos responder algo que ni nosotros sabemos-dijo la Sabiduría-Oh tal vez si lo sabemos pero no queremos decirte jajajajajaja-dijo la Locura-¡Pierdes el tiempo en estas estupideces cuando podrías dominar este mundo a voluntad!-dijo la Ira -Simplemente olvídalas y húndete una vez más en la soledad-decia la Tristeza

-No han sido de gran así que buscare la respuesta yo mismo-dijo alejándose -Como desees-dijo la Tristeza-¡Vuelve pronto!-decía la Locura-Sabes bien que solo encontraras tu destino gobernando este mundo-dijo la Ira-Haras lo correcto-dijo la Sabiduría así desaparecieron las personalidades apagándose mientras Markus salía de las catacumbas dirigiéndose a las tierras baldías de Karraban, pasaron varias horas y Markus seguía cuestionándose que hacer cuando de pronto se topó con una cueva-Nada mejor que una tenebrosa cueva para pensar claramente- dijo entrando en la oscura caverna, dentro de la larga cueva se encontraban diversos grabados en la pared diciendo aléjense en grandes letras rojas-Ja pero ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió hacer grafiti en una caverna cerca del culo del mundo?-,-A alguien que no pensó que cualquiera sería tan idiota para ignorarlos-dijo una voz en el fondo, se trataba de un Batpony color gris oscuro y crin azul profundo cuya cutiemark era una nube gris con un remolino negro alrededor:

-Quien esté ahí que salga para que le pueda ver los ojos antes de sacárselos-dijo Markus-Jajaja puede que seas un alicornio pero aun así no eres rival para un…Batpony, mi nombre es Dark Smoke y hoy tu serás mi cena-dijo mientras sacaba sus colmillos y empezaba a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Hades -Jajaja será divertido verte intentarlo es más te daré gusto-dijo quedándose completamente inmóvil-Jaja tonto tu cuello es ¡MIO!-dijo clavándole los colmillos en el cuello y comenzando a succionarle la sangre-Esta…..sangre sabe demasiado bien-,-¿Ya terminaste? Deja de ensalivarme el cuello maldito fenómeno-y de un golpe con su casco mando a volar a Dark Smoke-Ahhg maldito, no importa ahora serás mi sirviente zombi-,-Jajajajaja no lo creo idiota tus poderes de vampiro solo funcionan en mortales y yo soy un Dios-al oír esto Dark Smoke se confundió y se impresiono-¡¿Un Dios?! No es posible…como sea dios o no dios te acabare por irrumpir en nuestra cueva-

-Ya cierra la boca-contesto Markus disparando un rayo negro hacia Smoke lanzándolo contra la pared derrotándolo en el acto-No vales la pena pero aun así acabare con tu sufrimiento-pero antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe final de la tierra salió un enorme dragón de piedra:-¡Altoo! Por favor no lo mates-dijo aquel ser-¿Porque no lo haría? Este idiota trato de hacerme su zombi y por ello debe morir-,-Por favor permíteme presentarme soy Arkanion el Dragon ancestral de piedra y estos batponis están a mi cuidado-, -¿"estos"?-dijo Markus mirando atrás de Arkanion donde se veian mas de 20 batponis-Despues de que un evento extraño ocurrio en Torkular todos estos batponis vinieron buscando refugio y simplemente les ofrecí construirles un hogar en esta cueva, la llamamos Whispering Cave ahora es un buen lugar secreto para vivir, veo que ya se presentaron, Dark Smoke es el vigilante-

-Si ya tuve el placer de golpearlo…digo conocerlo, ¿estás bien chico?-,-Mejor que nunca-contesto alejándose-Discúlpalo es algo orgulloso, pero por favor pasa tenemos mucho que ofrecer- una Batpony color gris claro y crin lila se acercó a Markus:-Disculpa ¿eres el que golpeo a Dark Smoke no? Yo soy Dusk Dancer y me encantaría ser tu guía aquí en Whispering Cave puedo serlo ¿verdad Arkanion?-,-Solo si él lo permite, pero que mente la mía ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?-,-Soy Lord Markus Deathook aka el inmenso Hades-,-Wow ese nombre me gusta jaja como sea sígueme te mostrare toda la villa-dijo mientras lo jalaba con su casco-Así que Hades ¿eh? Acaso será…-termino diciendo Arkanion. Pasaron las horas y Dusk Dancer le mostro todo el pueblo a Markus, en la villa las casas estaban hechas de piedras pulidas adornadas con gemas y minerales naturales, la comida era cristalina y el agua era plateada, terminaron el tour tomando el té en casa de Dusk Dancer donde Markus le conto toda su historia y sus recientes problemas afectivos-Vaya tu caso es serio dices que amas a Celestia pero no puedes dejar de pensar en Aria y en Chrysalis? Eso está torcido amigo-,-Lo sé pero no tengo idea de que hacer-,-Pues deberías hablar con ellas y dependiendo su reacción deberías tomar tu decisión y si pasara lo peor ósea que te dejen las 3 puedes venir y así te ayudare a pasar tus penas con un poco de té del olvido jeje-,-Gracias Dusk creo que tienes razón, debo ir y hablar con ellas ahora mismo-dijo Markus, los dos terminaron su té y se dirigieron a la puerta:-Una vez más te lo agradezco Dusk Dancer volveré pronto a tomar el té y charlar-,-¡Claro Markus! Eres bienvenido cuando quieras-dijo Dusk dándole un abrazo de despedida a Markus quien respondió a este y partió posteriormente a Canterlot-No me agrada ese sujeto- dijo una voz detrás de Dusk era Dark Smoke-No molestes hermano él es bueno, además es lindo-,-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-,-Nada jaja-,-Aun así no confió en el-concluyo Smoke cerrando la puerta.

Markus viajo dia y noche hasta Canterlot llegando al atardecer al castillo entrando a la sala del trono donde estaba Celestia quien al verlo solto un suspiro de alegría y se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo y dándole un gran beso -¡Hookie eres tú! ¡Al fin has vuelto!-,-Celly ciento no haber venido antes es solo que…-,-No importa Hookie, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo-dijo Celestia feliz-Celestia tengo que confesarte algo-,-¿Qué pasa Hookie?-pregunto Celestia-Lo que pasa es que Markus encontró la felicidad en alguien más querida "Celly"-dijo una voz en la puerta: era Aria Blaze,-Si y esa alguien soy yo- dijo otra voz en la puerta: Chrysalis-Amor ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? Y ¿a qué se refieren con "otra"?-,-Ah mierda Celestia yo no quería decírtelo así-,-Decirme ¿qué?, ¡¿que todo este tiempo que te he esperado has estado con ellas 2 divirtiéndote burlándote de mí?!-dijo Celestia molesta apartando a Markus de su lado-Ja como si alguien pudiera divertirse contigo Celestia y más cuando me tiene a mí-dijo Aria-Silencio niña soy una reina y él va a ser mi rey pues es obvio que me ama a mí-decía Chrysalis y así empezaron a pelear verbalmente las 3 hasta que Celestia finalmente dijo:-¡BASTA! Esto es absurdo solo tu Markus puedes decidir ¿con quién realmente quieres estar?-

-Ah chicas por favor no puedo….no sé a quién…es que…aaahhhh-Markus entro en un shock extremo por el cual hubo una explosión y salió volando del palacio rumbo a lo desconocido…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero les haya gustado, siguiente capítulo: Punto Muerto: Entre la Espada y la Pared**


	4. PUNTO MUERTO

**PUNTO MUERTO: ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

_Como recordaran en el capítulo anterior Markus se las vio negras cuando Aria, Celestia y Chrysalis se encontraron y lo obligaron a decidir entre una de ellas, incapaz de decidir Markus causo una gran explosión por su indecisión y salió volando hacia lo desconocido…_

Algo cae del cielo cerca de una neblinosa aldea con un lago en medio, el objeto es Markus Deathook quien se estrella en las afueras de la aldea, una pony color rosa oscuro, cola y crin color carmín acude a investigar la zona de impacto-Umm ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?- Decía la pony temblorosa acercándose al lugar del choque, su sorpresa fue encontrar un gran alicornio macho inconsciente en el suelo-Uhh…yo..-no pudo decir más pues se desmayó al instante, la pony al verlo sintió el deber de ayudarlo eh inmediatamente lo puso en una carreta cercana y lo llevo hasta su casa, una pequeña y acogedora cabaña a la orilla del lago, dentro lo coloco en una cama cómoda y lo cuido durante la noche. Al amanecer Markus abrió los ojos para encontrarse tendido en una cómoda cama y un olor dulce que provenía de la otra habitación, Markus se levantó y siguió el aroma hasta la cocina donde se encontraba la pony que lo salvo-Emm hola- la pony volteo inmediatamente y con una sonrisa dijo-Hola amigo dormilón, descansaste? Al parecer tuviste una fea caída ayer-,-Caída?...ah si la explosión, la decisión…todo salió mal-dijo Markus-Espera,¿ que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto la pony,-Oh no es nada de qué preocuparse solo son pensamientos pasados jeje a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto-¡Ah! Que cabeza la mía permíteme presentarme soy Berry Picker-dijo-Un buen nombre considerando el aroma a bayas yo soy Markus Deathook¿En dónde me encuentro?-dijo Markus-Estas en Berry Valley, un gran lugar para vivir si te gustan las bayas claro, lo malo es que no mucha gente viene por aquí…como sea ven a probar tu desayuno, no sabía de qué sabor te gustan los pasteles así que te hice uno con todo-dijo Berry-Umm ¿pastel? No quiero ser grosero pero nunca he probado un pastel, nunca han sido muy especiales para mí-,-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Berry sambutiéndoles el pastel en la boca-¡¿Y bien?! Verdad que es una delicia, no es por presumir pero soy la mejor haciendo pasteles de bayas-dijo Berry Picker sintiéndose orgullosa, Markus trago el bocado y dijo-Wow no tenía idea de que los pasteles sabían taaaan bieeeen-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pastel, devorándolo completamente-Umm ¿querías un poco?-dijo apenado levantándose del suelo-,-No te preocupes, como pasteles a diario además parece que todavía tienes hambre-dijo al oír el crujir del estómago de Markus-Que suerte que hice más pasteles-dijo Berry sacando más pasteles-Jajaja que empiece el festín-dijo Markus abalanzándose sobre los pasteles. Llegó medio día y ambos salieron de la cabaña a caminar con dirección al lago, mientras paseaban surgió una conversación obvia-¿Y porque caíste del cielo?-pregunto Berry

-Es…difícil de explicar, no tome la decisión correcta y todo se vino abajo-dijo Markus-Aun no has respondido-dijo Berry-Bien entonces siéntate y escucha-Markus le relato todo el problema con Chrysalis, Aria y Celestia-Wow amigo realmente metiste la pata-comento-Lo sé pero ahora no sé qué hacer, ninguna me volverá a hablar después de esto-dijo Markus-Mmmm see no creo que te quieran volver a ve…..olvida eso cuando uno cae hasta el fondo la una opción posible es subir-dijo Berry-Pero no puedo volver ahora, me estarán esperando-,-Tomate unos días si quieres, eres bienvenido en mi cabaña el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Berry amablemente-Gracias Berry creo que unos días me harán pensar mejor las cosas-dijo Markus-¡Genial, sígueme es hora de que conozcas a toda la aldea!-dijo Berry jalando a Markus hacia la aldea. Llegaron solo para ver a un enorme golem de piedra atacar los edificios-¡Oh no! ¡Destruirá la aldea!-exclamo Berry angustiada-No, no lo hará-, dijo Markus quien empezó a correr asi el gigante-¡Oye cerebro de granito!-grito Markus envistiendo a la creatura, mandándola a volar.

Una vez que se recuperó el golem corrió hacia Markus preparando su gran puño para atacar a Deathook-Eso es bonito acércate-decía Markus sacando un enorme martillo con el que golpeo a la bestia, haciéndola caer-Jajaja perro que ladra no muerde, ahora piérdete tonto-dijo Markus lanzando al golem con un golpe de su martillo, el golem desapareció tras las montañas

-Je debilucho no hubiera podido conmigo ni en su mejor dia-dijo Hades orgulloso-¡Vaya! ¿Eres muy bueno en esto no?-dijo Berry Picker riendo

-See me gusta destrozar cosas pero parece que la aldea necesita una reconstrucción, ¿no te parece?-dijo Deathook usando su cuerno para reconstruir la aldea en su totalidad-Woow, eso fue….¡ASOMBROSO!-dijo Berry entusiasmada-Bien es hora de presentarte a mis amigos, ven-agrego Berry llevando a Markus a la plaza central-Bien vamos para alla-dijo siguiendo a Picker. Mientras tanto en el palacio de Chrysalis:-Mi señora, ya hemos descubierto donde ha caído-dijo un changeling-Mmmjajajaja bien, es hora de rendir cuentas-dijo Chrysalis reuniendo a sus tropas.

CONTINUARA….

**Jajaja ¿qué les pareció?, el titulo no concuerda? Aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado, esperen el siguiente capítulo: CHANGELING O SIRENA: EL CONFLICTO EN BERRY VALLEY. Saludos**


End file.
